Fugus, Magic, and Firendship
by Admiral StarNight
Summary: When a little fugu stays up late and hears a crash, he goes to investigate. What he finds surprises him. Based of the App Hatch.


**Hello readers! this is the first Hatch/ Fugu fanfiction. Hatch is a cute little app currently only on itunes which allows you to raise your own pet fugu! A fugu is magical animal, capable of many colors and tricks! Its worth the money to have.**

* * *

"Good Night Soren."

The little fugu sat on the teleporter pad rug. He was a light tan with dark tan spots around his purple eyes. His owner, caretaker, friend, and world, StarNight, called him 'gold.' He liked that.

He curled down on the rug as he watched Max cover up the store and give him a pat on the head. That human was nice, he was always trying to help him do new things.

Once Max had left, Soren sat up and scampered over to the toy spaceship, picking it up and running around the forest with it, pretending he was guiding it through asteroids. He wagged his tail in delight, woofing as he ran.

CRASH.

The loud noise startled Soren and he dropped his toy onto the soft ground, diving into a meary by yellow bush. He peeked out and noticed some smoke coming from the distance. He crawled out from under the bush, worried that the fire, or whatever it is, might hurt his home. He looked back at his toy for a moment, picking it up and pushing it into the bushes and ran off at his best speed to find out what had happened.

* * *

As he reached the stone steps which led between the two hills he stopped for a moment. This site.. it was one of the sites of where humans use to live along side Fugus. Should he go in? His curiosity won over and he scampered up them.

Then stopped.

Soren looked down upon a large scar in the ground, most of it still smouldering. A little farther away rested a thing. No, it was a spaceship. A real live spaceship!

Soren slunk down closer, careful to avoid the burning ground and dangerous pieces of metal and sat behind a veilf of leaves, watching the spaceship closely. Maybe no one was in it?

Well, he was wrong. The refelctive part burst out from the main body two things tumbled out.

The first one was a tall alien, looked like a boy, wearing a torn up futuristic spacesuit, nothing like the prop one Soren had in his clearing. He took the helemt off to reveal blue hair and orange eyes. Other than that he looked human.

"Oh dear Kayi, why did that asteroid have to hit us?" He mumbled before sitting up, looking alarmed. "Aya? Aya!" The man looked frantic as he got up and fell down in pain. "AYA!"

A little chirping sound made Soren's eyes go wide.

A pink creature crawled out from under a piece of metal, It has swirls upon its back and white paws. It was a bit round, cute, even had little horns.

Soren had to hold back a surprised bark, an alien Fugu!

The alien Fugu, named Aya, jumped into the alien man's arms with a purr so loud it probably was shaking the ground and Soren stuck his face out to see them better.

It attracted the man's attention and he held Aya tightly. "Why hello there." He said in a soothing voice. HE held out a hand and Soren crawled out to sniff it curiously. "There, see I'm not dangerous. I'm Jun, this," He help up Aya, "Is Aya."

Soren gave a small bark and Aya responded with a sound that was part mew, part bark. She wagged her tail and Jun put her down and she pounced on Soren and the two rolled around in happy play as Jun turned to work on his spaceship.

* * *

Soren awoke with a yawn and perked up as he saw a bunch of grapes sitting in a pile that had fallen from a tree. He went over and was about to swallow it in one bite when he looked back at the sleeping Aya. He also noticed Jun must have fallen asleep worked, because he still had a tool of some sort in his hand. He heard his tummy growl and decided to ignore it for now.

He dragged the grapes back between the two aliens and then ran into the pushes to find more.

Eventually he had a sizable pile of oranges, grapes, and apples. and he gave a loud bark and the two awoke.

"Wuu... What happened?" Jun said, rubbing his head then seeing his spaceship and rubbing his head. "I'm never going to get home." He covered his face with his hands.

Suddenly a small push and Soren was there with an apple in his mouth offering it to Jun with big wide eyes. Jun reached out and took the apple.

"Thank you little guy." Jun smiled as Aya woke up, yawned then dove into the pile of fruit. "You don't seem to have a home so why don't you come with me?"

Soren tilted his head, then got up jumping like a bouncy ball then trotted away, looking back at the two in a clear indication to follow.

Aya and Jun shared a glance then followed the Fugu through various paths through the forest untill they reached the yellow push. Soren pulled out his toy spaceship and continued to trot along with it.

Finally they reached the clearing and Soren put down the spaceship and went over to his rug, jumping up and down in joy.

Jun looked around at the space decorations, the various toys and 'alien' ships 'crashed' here. He saw a blanket folded up to one side and a shelf with a bunch of rugs and decoration boxes upon it. He walked over, picking up a rug that looked like a rainbow, then folded it back and put it back where he found it. "So little guy, you already have a person?"

Soren nodded and looked over at the horizon as light from the sun finally began to stream through the leaves, lighting the little clearing.

Jun looked up in alarm as he heard footsteps and Soren wagged his tail in anticipation.

"Soren! Look what I found growing on a tree!" StarNight said as she stepped into the clearing and was tackled to the soft ground by her Fugu. "Alright, alright I know, come on get off!" She said, playfully shoving the fugu off and Soren ran in a little circle around his person as she stood and froze.

Her hazel eyes met Jun's alien eyes and she stayed that way for a moment. "Hello, who are you?"

"I am Jun, this," he held up his own pink fugu, "is Aya, my companion. We are uh, aliens I guess to you. We crashed here and your companion came to investigate, even gathered food for us."

StarNight looked down at Soren who was looking up at her with big purple eyes and smiled. "Soren, did you help them?"

Soren jumped up and down in a clear 'yes' and she laughed, giving him the bunch of grapes she was holding. "You're a great fugu Soren."

"So his name is Soren?" Jun said, running a hand through his blue hair as StarNight sat down, leaning against a tree.

"Yeah, cute little guy isn't he? We call them Fugus. What do you call yours?" She asked and Jun can and sat down beside her.

"We call then Fugas," Jun responded as Soren began to play with Aya. "She was worth the time to raise, I love having her along on space flights, though its unusual we crash."

"Are you going to be able to get home?" StarNight asked.

"Maybe, just need to repair my communications array and I can call for some pickup." Jun responded.

StarNight stayed silent for a long moment. "I can offer you a place to stay, though your fugu will have to stay here."

Jun looked up in surprise. "You mean you leave Soren here alone? Doesn't he miss you?"

"He does, but this forest is a magical place, untouched by the scars of humanity and safe from those that might try to abuse it. If your fugu is brought into humanities world, it will be studied, poked, and wanted, but not loved. Don't worry, I can bring you back here every day, though I suspect we're going to have to get you some normal clothes, so you blend in."

Jun nodded, "But will my blue hair give me away? That is its natural color."

"Nah, humans dye their hair all the time, sometimes natural colors for us, like brown, blonde, erm yellowish, and black and sometimes odd colors like blue, pink, green etc."

"Ah." Jun said. "Thank you StarNight."

"Anytime."


End file.
